1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a display container and, more particularly, to a reclosable blister package.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, blister packages are well known. Typically, a clear plastic blister is fused to a cardboard backing and is formed to define a bubble or cavity in which merchandise or product is be carried. In early forms, the blister had one open side and was fixed directly to the cardboard. When the package was opened, the blister was ruptured or the backing was ripped away, the product removed and the entire package was thrown away. In later forms, where the blister can be reclosed to store unused product, the blister has top and bottom portions and is sealed shut by tape or sealed between two plies of diecut cardboard punched to provide a mounting hole for the blister. In some packages, locking tabs are employed to keep the blister portions closed together while mounted on the backing.
In the reclosable constructions, manufacturing, filling and sealing of the packages is fairly involved. Sealing blisters by tape or between two cardboard plies involves additional components. Use of locking tabs requires the cutting of tab-receiving slots and means to prevent opening of the package before sale.